Apprentice
An apprentice is a novice, usually a child or young adult, that is assigned to a master of a profession in order to learn the skills so that he will take over the work of the profession. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Brainy functions in the role of the apprentice to Papa Smurf in the study of sorcery and alchemy, while Scruple also functions in the same role to Gargamel. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath functioned in the role of an apprentice in village leadership to Papa Smurf, having been trained by both Brainy and Hefty until he was capable enough of taking on the role of the assistant leader without any supervision. His similar role, the assistant counselor, is an apprenticeship to Papa Smurf in matters of personal counseling. There are notably other types of apprenticeships. During the time when Brainy's father Aristotle supposedly came back from the dead when most of the Smurfs were under the influence of the Auld Lang Syne Spell, Aristotle offered Brainy an apprenticeship in book publishing, which made Brainy decide that he would terminate his existing apprenticeship to Papa Smurf. The other adult Smurfs have served as apprentices to their parents' roles when they were Smurflings, such as Greedy, Biscotti, Culinary, Gelato, and Vino, who studied the culinary arts. Among humans, Jeanty served as an apprentice to Severus. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, apprenticeship is a respectable role by anyone in professional trades. Humans After Scruple had been passed down to Gargamel, he became his assumed apprentice in the ways of sorcery and alchemy, although he obviously feels he is not being properly educated in preparation for his future. He has always kept an eye out for a chance to leave the hovel and seek a new mentor. While Johan is under Gargamel's spell of Evil, he becomes the old wizard's apprentice, surpassing Scruple and causing tension between him and Gargamel. He and Scruple do not show malice towards each other, despite the competition placed between them. Meanwhile, Homnibus has hopes that his adopted son, Justin will want to become his apprentice in the near future. He has yet to reveal his ways of wizardry, but will do so when he feels the boy is old enough to understand it all. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, Brainy is Papa Smurf's apprentice, acting as his lab assistant and personal shadow in order to learn the ways of leadership. He tends to "ride his high horse" with the title, causing unpopularity amongst his fellow Smurfs, but despite all the trouble he may cause, Papa has never revoked his role. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, Scruple is the apprentice of Gargamel and Lana is the apprentice of Cerahine. Mainly, their job is to help them, but their job was to be a maid. In Smurf Village, Brainy is usually the apprentice of Papa Smurf when he needs assistance in his lab. Smurfette becomes the apprentice/student of Paladore since she needs to learn about her Fantasy Wand.Category:Roles Category:Open to Community